The story of John and Monica CHAPTER2
by MonicaJohnDoggett
Summary: What happens when john leaves monica at home whel he goes on a business trip. Tragedy strikes what is monica to do without john there to protect her.


**Title: The story of our life**

Chapter two

Author: Monicajohndoggett

Reviews welcome good or bad

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I own them come on If I owned them do you think the show really would've ended. The n'sync song this I promise you does not belong to me either blah blah blah blah blah

The second he turned the line on he herd her agonizing scream for help.

John instantly picked up his cell phone and called AD Skinner and said

"Sir I need a chopper to come and pick me up immediately It's monica she's in trouble"

Skinner wasted no time he hung up the phone and called for a chopper immediately.

The second the chopper arrived for john he climbed in and pulled out his cellphone called Monica on the house phone there was no answer he called a second time and got an answer

"John... John" A weak voice came from the other end of the phone

"Monica ...Monica" the line went dead

John called back but this time when the phone was answered john instantly screamed out MONICA but Monica did not answer instead he got a mans voice

"Hello john you better hurry she's losing blood and fast"

"If she dies because of what you've done I swear to god so help me I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands"

'"oh but john I have already killed some one very close to you and got away with it"

John had an instant back flash to the field where he first met Monica with Luke his son lying by her dead.

John finally came back to his senses when the man on the other end said

"Hurry she's fading fast" John just sat there and prayed god please don't take her I need her the twins need her I rely on her for so much any more I don't know what I would do without her.

Monica lay on the floor screaming in pain She tried to remain calm for the twins but wasn't doing such a good job. She kept on telling herself I have to be strong for the twins and john. Then the man who stabbed her came back into the room and told Monica "You're going to die did you know that"

Monica looked at him and said "go to hell"

Then she let her eyes close She couldn't keep them open any more. She tried so hard but everything went black.

Then he came to her. MONICA...MONICA... she herd his frantic calls for her, She tried to respond but she couldn't Talk she was so tired and stressed.

Then she felt his strong embrace around her she knew she could relax now, she was safe john was here. She opened her eyes just a little bit so she could see his face. she simply smiled and said "sing to me". So he did he sang the song that she sang to him the night they got married the first time.

Oh oh oh

Visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that's around you are secrets and lies

I'll be your strength I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

When you should call

I'm standing here all alone

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never will you hurt any more

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun

Just close your eyes

Each loving day and know this feeling wont go away

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Over and over I fall

When I hear you call

Without you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

Just close your eyes

Each loving day and know this feeling wont go away

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Oh This I promise you.

John could feel her breathing become labored until it almost stopped altogether he was in tears just sitting there holding her and singing to her. When he thought he lost her the paramedics arrived. They got her into the ambulance and took her straight to Georgetown hospital in Washington.

George Town hospital

1:00 am

John wanted to go with her but the paramedics would not let him the told him to drive closely behind the ambulance so he did. He arrived shortly after the ambulance did. They took Monica into the ER to put the stitches in. the second the stitches were in they to her to the delivery room they had to induce labor. Monica was refusing to be induced so the doctor called john into the room so that he could try and talk a little sense into her. After john talked to her for about 15 minutes she had agreed on one condition, john was to be in the delivery room at all times no matter what. The doctors reluctantly agreed. So john went and put the scrubs on and came back to Monica right when she started to push. John ran across the room to her, grabbed her hand and soothingly started to relax her little by little. if she didn't relax the stitches would burst. Within an hour john and Monica had two new additions to their family. Monica passed out from exhaustion ten minutes after the last baby was born.

John never left Monica's side through all of the pain and suffering that night. John was so tired he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep but he wouldn't let himself he was going to be awake when Monica woke up. Just like he did for scully when he found out scully was pregnant. He loved both woman dearly he would do anything for them both, so would Mulder, Mulder loved scully as his wife and Monica like a sister. Monica was so much like Mulder They could pass as being brother and sister.

Well john was thinking about Monica she started to stir. John was so happy she was waking up he looked up to see her big brown eyes fluttering open the second she saw him she started to cry.

"John I tried to be strong for you and...and...and the twins but I couldn't do it. I'm sorry john I let you down"

"What are you talking about Monica you stayed strong until i got there i told you to relax"

"But john the twins"

"Monica its okay the twins are fine; just nameless"

Monica chuckled at his remark

Monica asked john "Where are they"

John answered her "In the nursery I'll go ask the nurse to bring them to us"

When john got back Monica asked him.

"What did we have I don't remember"

John just smiled and said " A boy and a girl just what we wanted"

Monica's face lit up the second she saw them one pink bundle and one blue bundle both with matching hats that said BABY DOGGETT 1 and BABY DOGGETT 2 Monica saw that and laughed. The nurse handed Monica the girl and john the boy. once the nurse was gone Monica was the first to speak.

"What should we name them john"

John replied "I don't know what you want to name them"

Monica looked at the bundle in her arms for a while before replying "Katherine Marie Doggett That way she will have a nickname"

John said "That is a beautiful name Monica"

With a feeling of accomplishment John looked down to the squirming bundle in his arms and said "Michael Allen Doggett" He looked at Monica for approval and said it's the best I could come up with.

When Monica was done tending to Katie she looked up at john and said "You Read my mind"

John answered "I do that a lot lately"

The end

Maybe you tell me if I should add on another chapter or two just hit that little button in the corner. (Don't you want to know who did it)


End file.
